coalescencefandomcom-20200215-history
The Sable Church
"And with your powers three, I entrust my church to thee." -Falladin's words to Frieda and her sisters History The Sable Church is an organization devoted to the followings of Falladin. The church was founded in 0 Po.D., when Falladin first made contact with Frieda. Since then, it has been instrumental in the development of Venefice and heavily influences its culture. The Sable Church is based in Prima Castra. Leadership The Sable Church is typically lead by a trio of sisters. In some way or another, all sisters trace their lineage back to Frieda. Each sister in the trio is chosen to represent one of three critical attributes: justice, fury, and heritage. Rarely do sisters have to pick their role; often they clearly embody one of the three. Each sister holds equal stake in the church's leadership in order to maintain balance. No sister is more important than another. The process of becoming a sister is arduous. While the exact details of becoming a sister are unknown, it is widely speculated that each sister receives an amount of power through a ritual that causes great stress to the body. Avatar of Justice The sister chosen to represent justice is often seen as the most fair and level-headed. Their word is considered to be law, and they do not take this responsibility lightly. The embodiment of justice sees to the observation of due process, and rarely weighs in on matters arbitrarily. Some sisters chosen to embody justice forsake their name for a solitary title: Justicar. The Justicar speaks at events and is seen as the face of the church. Avatar of Fury The avatar of Fury is perhaps the most active and renowned position. The sister chosen to embody Fury is the captain of Prima Castra's guard, and often the most competent fighter of the leading trio. They are often tasked with military strategies, and don both the iconic Cosmos Wand and Cosmos Cloak. The embodiment of fury stands to represent all of Venefice's magical and military might. Avatar of Heritage The embodiment of heritage is the most furtive and amorphous role of the three sisters. Working in secret, they maintain the church from within and rid it of impurities. The avatar of heritage is tasked with the preservation of Venefice, and begins the process of choosing new sisters. Falladin personally tasked this role with the responsibility of allowing those who come after her to inherit the church. Long stretches of time have gone by when their identity is only known to the other two sisters. List of Notable Sisters * Sister Frieda, the First Acolyte and Avatar of Heritage * Sister Aria, Frieda's blood daughter and second Avatar of Justice * Sister Aranea, the first Avatar of Fury * Sister Leaea, the first Avatar of Heritage * Sister Eliza, Avatar of Fury during the Unification War * Sister Yuria, Avatar of Justice and eventually Avatar of Fury * Sister Shira, the forsaken. She was the former Avatar of Fury before she abandoned the church The Grand Cathedral The Grand Cathedral is the crown jewel of the church, and a major landmark in all of Prima Castra. It serves as the base of operations for the Sable Church, and has stood tall for centuries. The Clocktower The clocktower is a location with the highest elevation in all of Venefice. It has an entrance to the Lock, and is home to a mysterious figure. Within the clocktower there are a myriad of clandestine experiments, hidden from the public and lesser members of the church. The Lock The Lock is an ultra-secure prison located beneath the city of Prima Castra. Jokingly called ''superjail ''by the DM and players, it serves as a monument to the sins of the church. It is clear that anyone who crosses the church or learns their dark secrets are thrown into this prison. Additionally, it seems to be a dumping ground for botched biological experiments. Consequently, it is a host to numerous unique monsters and a very dangerous place. The size and scale of the Lock are inscrutable as it is enchanted with some manner of magic to aggrandize its capacity and change rooms within at will. Prisoners of The Lock are outfitted with a metal bangle that suppresses their ability to use magic, channel ki, or use other special abilities like polymorphing.